Plankton's Hasbro Game Essentials/Episode Store
Full episodes can be bought using Gold and prices from 400-, 450 to 600, 650 to 750, or 800+ in increments of 50 from 100 to 1500. The subtitles go to the top section in Family Game Night Episodes, and they go to the bottom section in SpongeBob SquarePants episodes. After the first version, episodes are bought with cash. SpongeBob SquarePants This shows a list of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes that can be watched by selling cash (trading points in Version 1). Cheapest. Episodes. Ever. (400- in Version 1) *'Culture Shock and F.U.N.' - 400 *'SB-129 and Karate Choppers' - 400 *'Sleepy Time and Suds '- 400 *'Pressure and The Smoking Peanut' - 400 *'Jellyfish Hunter and The Fry Cook Games' - 400 *'Wet Painters and Krusty Krab Training Video' - 350 *'Missing Identity and Plankton's Army '- 350 *'The Sponge Who Could Fly' - 400 *'SpongeBob Meets the Strangeler and Pranks a Lot' - 400 *'Fear of a Krabby Patty and Shell of a Man' - 400 *'The Lost Mattress and Krabs vs. Plankton' - 400 *'Enemy In-Law and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture' - 300 *'Whale of a Birthday and Karate Island' - 400 *'All That Glitters and Wishing You Well' - 400 *'New Leaf and Once Bitten' - 400 *'Born to be Wild and Best Frenemies' - 400 *'Spy Buddies, Boat Smarts, and Good Ol' Whatsitsname' - 400 *'New Digs and Krabs a la Mode' - 100 *'Roller Cowards and Bucket Sweet Bucket' - 400 *'Goo Goo Gas and Le Big Switch' - 350 *'Blackened Sponge and Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob' - 100 *'The Inmates of Summer and To Save a Squirrel' - 150 *'20,000 Patties Under the Sea and To Save a Squirrel' - 400 *'Banned in Bikini Bottom and Stanley S. SquarePants' - 400 *'House Fancy and Krabby Road' - 400 *'Spongicus and Suction Cup Symphony' - 400 *'Patty Caper and Plankton's Regular' - 400 *'Boating Buddies and The Krabby Kronicle' - 400 *'Pet or Pests and Komputer Overload' - 350 *'Gullible Pants and Overbooked '- 400 *'Chum Bucket Supreme and Single Cell Anniversary' - 200 *'Pineapple Fever and Chum Caverns' - 250 *'Squid TV and I Heart Dancing' - 400 *'Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy and The Inside Job' - 350 *'Greasy Buffoons and Model Sponge' - 400 *'Gramma's Secret Recipe and The Cent of Money' - 400 *'The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom and Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle' - 400 *'The Curse of the Hex and The Main Drain' - 400 *'That Sinking Feeling and Karate Star' - 400 *'Buried in Time and Enchanted Tiki Dreams' - 400 *'Hide and Then What Happens? and Shellback Shenanigans' - 400 *'Big Sister Sam and Perfect Chemistry' - 400 SpongeBob-Assisting Episodes (450 to 600 in Version 1) *'Help Wanted, Reef Blower, and Tea at the Treedome' - 500 (Season 1 debut) *Episode 2 - 450 *Episode 4 - 550 *Episode 5 - 600 *Episode 6 - 550 *'Hooky and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II' - 500 *'Your Shoe's Untied and Squid's Day Off' - 500 (Season 2 debut) *Episode 22 - 550 *'Grandma's Kisses and Squidville' - 500 *Episode 32 - 600 *Episode 33 - 600 *'The Secret Box and Band Geeks' - 500 *Episode 42 - 500 (Season 3 debut) *Episode 44 - 550 *Episode 45 - 500 *Episode 52 - 450 *Episode 53 - 600 *Episode 57 - 550 *Episode 64 - 500 (Season 4 debut) *Episode 65 - 550 *Episode 68 - 600 *Episode 70 - 450 *Episode 79 - 500 *Episode 80 - 500 *Episode 82 - 500 (Season 5 debut) *Episode 83 - 450 *Episode 87 - 550 *Episode 89 - 500 *Episode 90 - 500 *Episode 93 - 500 *Episode 104 - 500 (Season 6 debut) *Episode 105 - 500 *Episode 113 - 550 *Episode 114 - 600 *Episode 115 - 450 *Episode 116 - 450 *Episode 117 - 500 *Episode 120 - 500 *Episode 121 - 500 *Episode 132 - 600 (Season 7 debut) *Episode 136 - 500 *Episode 137 - 550 *Episode 138 - 450 *Episode 146 - 500 *Episode 147 - 600 *Episode 148 - 450 *Episode 149 - 500 *Episode 150 - 500 *Episode 151 - 500 Expensive-measured Episodes (650 to 750 in Version 1) *Episode 9 - 650 (Season 1 debut) *Episode 16 - 750 *Episode 17 - 700 *Episode 19 - 700 *Episode 23 - 650 (Season 2 debut) *Episode 25 - 750 *Episode 27 - 700 *Episode 30 - 650 *Episode 31 - 650 *Episode 38 - 750 *Episode 43 - 650 (Season 3 debut) *Episode 55 - 750 *Episode 56 - 650 *Episode 69 - 700 (Season 4 debut) *Episode 74 - 750 *Episode 77 - 650 *Episode 88 - 700 (Season 5 debut) *Episode 99 - 750 *Episode 102 - 700 (Season 6 debut) *Episode 110 - 650 *Episode 112 - 750 *Episode 128 - 700 (Season 7 debut) *Episode 131 - 750 *Episode 135 - 650 *Episode 142 - 700 Classicly Expensive (800+ in Version 1) *Episode 3 - 1000 (Season 1 debut) *Episode 7 - 800 *Episode 8 - 800 *Episode 11 - 800 *Episode 12 - 800 *Episode 13 - 900 *Episode 18 - 1000 *Episode 24 - 800 (Season 2 debut) *Episode 28 - 1000 *Episode 29 - 950 *Episode 36 - 800 *Episode 37 - 800 *Episode 40 - 850 *Episode 41 - 800 (Season 3 debut) *Episode 46 - 800 *Episode 47 - 800 *Episode 48 - 800 *Episode 49 - 950 *Episode 51 - 1000 *Episode 54 - 1200 *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - 1500 *Episode 63 - 800 (Season 4 debut) *Episode 67 - 1200 *Episode 75 - 800 *Episode 76 - 900 *Episode 81 - 800 (Season 5 debut) *Episode 92 - 1500 *Episode 96 - 800 *Episode 98 - 1000 *Episode 106 - 800 (Season 6 debut) *Episode 107 - 800 *Episode 111 - 1200 *Episode 123+124 - 1500 *Episode 126 - 800 *Episode 133 - 800 (Season 7 debut) *Episode 134 - 800 *Episode 143 - 1000 Episode DVDs Episode DVDs are found in the 800+ section (DVDs section prior to Version 1). Note: "Mirrored Favorites" is not a real SpongeBob DVD. It is exclusive to this game. The cover just has words, no pictures. It contains those episodes: *Squid Wood *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Enemy In-Law *The Inmates of Summer *Mermaid Man vs SpongeBob *Krabs a la Mode *Plankton's Regular *Cephalopod Lodge *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One Note In this game, The Pink Purloiner and Squid Wood is #80, while The Best Day Ever and The Gift of Gum is #79. Cannon Penis Get lifetime points for things intrested of the Cannon Penis. *Photo - Get 500 lifetime points. *Most Epic Vacation Ever - Get 1000 lifetime points. *Season 1 Cannon Penis SpongeBob - Get 1500 lifetime points. *Cannon Pen1s - Get 2000 lifetime points. *Season 2 Cannon Penis SpongeBob - Get 3000 lifetime points. *Season 3 Cannon Penis SpongeBob - Get 4000 lifetime points. *SpongeBob Movie Cannon Penis - Get 5000 lifetime points. *Season 4 Cannon Penis SpongeBob - Get 6000 lifetime points. *Season 5 Cannon Penis SpongeBob - Get 8000 lifetime points. *Season 6 Cannon Penis SpongeBob - Get 10000 lifetime points. *Season 7 Cannon Penis SpongeBob - Get 15000 lifetime points. *All Cannon Penis - Get 20000 lifetime points. Plankton's Hasbro Game Essentials/Cannon Penis Sentences Family Game Night Family Game Night episode can be bought with an amount of points based on the "top monopoly crazy cash card".